The Best Moments In Life
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Just a fluffy One-Shot can turn into a multi-chapter fic complied of fluffy one-shots let me know what you think R&R may turn to M for later one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

This is just fluffy one-shot that may turn into a mutli-fic compiled of one-shots. But I think we all need a little fluff right now. Please read and review and always you can rant your feelings about the current season and episodes and of course give some predictions in your review I love hearing from you guys.

The best greetings

Chuck just walked out of the elevator into his penthouse after a long day of work. Though he was tired he instantly picked up on how quiet his house was. He placed his heavy briefcase full of proposals and legal documents on the table in the foyer.

"Is anyone home," he called out.

Almost instantly Chuck could hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet running down the hallway.

"DA-D-DY!" A small little girl with dark brown curly hair wearing a Burberry lilac jumper covered in paint squealed out as she ran faster and faster down the hallway and into Chuck's arms.

"Charlie," Chuck smiled as he picked his four year old little girl up and gently tossed her in the air, causing the little girl to giggle out loud.

"Daddy," She tried protesting through her giggles, "please stop."

Chuck immediately stopped and looked at daughter who was currently covered and paint and just ruined his custom suit.

"Charlie where's mommy?" He asked curiously.

"With baby Jacob Bart… something Bass," She replied simply. Chuck couldn't help but laugh at how his daughter always tried to refer to her baby brother by full name and that she still couldn't pronounce Bartholomew.

"Oh and where is Dorota?" He continued to ask her.

"Um I don't know daddy," She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay well I think we should get you changed before Mommy sees that you ruined your dress," Chuck said as he carried Charlotte down the hallway making his way towards her princess themed bedroom.

"NO Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Charlotte Lillian Bass," Chuck whispered loudly at her, "what is wrong with you?" He looked at her concerned as he entered her bedroom.

"I made my dress prettier," She said as she pointed to the paint covering her designer dress. "You know how like Mommy and Grandma Eleanor make dresses prettier?" She smiled at him as he put her back down on the ground.

"Ahhh… I see," Chuck chuckled as he took a seat on his daughter small bed and watched her twirl around in her prettier creation, "Well in that case I think you should model your new creation for mommy, what do you think?" He said.

"Yes!" She stopped twirling and looked at him with wide eyes as she grabbed his much bigger hands and attempted to pull him up.

"Ok but we have to be quiet going into you brother's room, remember we use our indoor voices," Chuck reminded the little girl as he got up from the bed.

"Okay, but can you give me a piggy back ride I want to arrive there in style," She smiled as she put her arms in the air.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at how much of a mini Blair she was at the young age of four. He nodded his head and bent down and let Charlotte jump onto his back.

"Ok you ready to make your mark on the fashion world?" He said softly as he walked through the hallway with Charlotte on his back as he made their way into his son's nursery.

"Chuck your home," Blair whispered as she rocked their sleeping five-week-old son in the rocking chair she was sitting in, "and you're a mess, " she stated as she noticed the paint that was all over the front of his suit.

"Charlie," He mouthed to Blair and she just nodded in understanding.

"Where I our little girl?" She asked.

"I'm right here Mommy," Charlie whispered loudly from her father's back.

Both Chuck and Blair started to laugh. Blair carefully got up from the chair and placed Jake carefully in into his crib before turning on the baby monitor.

"Let's let you brother sleep," Blair whispered as she walked up to Chuck and Charlie and exited the room.

"Daddy let me down I want to show Mommy," Charlie whispered into Chuck's ear.

Chuck let her down as they followed Blair into the living room.

Blair and Chuck took a seat on one of their big couches and waited for Charlotte to join them, as she tended to walk very slowly.

"So how was he today?" Chuck asked Blair as they waited for Charlotte.

"He was a little fussy but nothing too bad he should stay asleep at least until his next feeding," She said with a smile as she rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"Good," He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Busy and way too long I hate coming home at 3 o'clock it's too late," He smiled.

Blair just rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly at how impossible he can be.

"Mommy," Charlie called out.

"Yes pumpkin," Blair said.

"Are you ready for me to show you my surprise?" Charlotte asked as she hid herself from their view.

"I'm ready," Blair mused.

Charlotte walked out with a heavily exaggerated cat-walk walk as she displayed the dress she destroyed.

The color from Blair's face drained as she looked at the ruined Burberry dress.

"Charlotte what did you do?" Blair asked horrified.

"I did what you and grandma do?" She answered as she struck a pose for Dorota who just came into the room with a camera.

"And exactly what does Mommy and Grandma do Charlie?" Chuck pressed Charlotte as he smirked at Blair.

"Mommy and Grandma make dresses prettier," Smiled as she continued to turn around and give funny faces for the camera.

"See Blair, Charlie was just trying to be like her Mommy," Chuck smiled at Blair whose facial expression went from extremely horrified to happy in less then 3 seconds.

"Charlie do you want to be like me and grandma?" Blair asked as her daughter finally got tired of Dorota pretending to be the paparazzi.

"Yes Mommy," She beamed as she ran up to Blair and crawled up into her lap.

"Ok well how about tomorrow I'll come draw you some pretty dress you can make pretty," Blair, said happily.

"Dorota, " Blair called out to the maid who was currently walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes Miz Blair," Dorota said as she turned around.

"Can you please go help change Charlie for dinner and make sure she stays away from paint," Blair laughed.

"Yes Miz Blair, " She said as she turned around to face the messy little girl, "Miz Charlie you heard your Mama time to change," She smiled as she took the little girls hand and walked into the hallway.

Once Charlie and Dorota were out of sight Blair turned to Chuck with a smile.

"So," She hummed, "this explains why my husbands suit is completely ruined," She kissed him softly.

"Yes," He mumbled before deepening their kiss.

Blair suddenly pulled away and began laughing.

"What?" Chuck said confused.

"Chuck Bass just let a little girl knowingly ruin his custom made designer suit," She continued to laugh.

"Hey," Chuck said sternly, "it's not just any little girl it my little girl and I wouldn't care if she ruined a thousand suits as long as she stays little and comes running into my arms everyday when I get home from work," He smiled.

"She Isn't going to be this little girl forever you know, look at how fast these past four years have gone," She sighed.

"Don't tell me that," Chuck said annoyed.

"You know she will turn five and then six," Blair started to tease.

"Blair Bass if you don't stop right now," Chuck warned her.

"You'll what?" She questioned him.

"I'll have to get you-," Chuck stopped mid sentence when he heard cries coming from the baby monitor.

Blair instantly tried getting up from the couch but Chuck got onto his feet faster.

"I'll take care of it," he smiled, "I've been away all day let me have some time with my little man," he said as he left the room and rushed down the hallway.

Blair just leaned back into the couch smiling as she closed her eyes and tried to relax before dinner.

A/N : Ok so that's my one-shot a little fluffy hopefully cute. I hope you like it and please review let me know if you want me to do a multi –chapter fic of one-shots


	2. Oh Baby Girl of Mine

I think we all need a little bit of fluff right now so here you guys go hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes are mine I just wanted to post it . Please R&R I have more to come.

Oh Baby Girl Of Mine

It was three in the morning and Chuck and Blair were sleeping in bed when Chuck heard the startling cries of his daughter coming from the bassinet that was still conveniently located in their bedroom. Chuck almost instantly was out of bed and at the bassinet quickly scooping his tiny two-week-old daughter and walking out of the room with the crying infant hoping Blair would not wake and continue to sleep since she has had a hard time getting her rest.

Chuck cradled the little tiny bundle in his strong arms making sure to support her head as he walked down the hallway with the still crying baby while trying to soothe her.

"Shhh," Chuck whispered and gently rocked her in his arms. He still was not successful in getting the new born to calm down by the time he walked into her nursery. Chuck continued to calm her down as he walked over to the big rocking chair before carefully sitting on the chair with her safely nestled into his arms. Once Chuck was sitting he instantly started going through the lists of possible reasons his little baby girl would be crying. He knew that she couldn't be hungry because Blair had breast fed her an hour and half ago. Chuck then went to the next possible reason for a baby to be crying and lifted the tiny baby and sniffed her diaper. Of course he realized very quickly this was indeed the problem. He got up from the rocking Chair and went over to the changing table and gently laid the crying infant down.

"Charlotte Lillian Bass," Chuck whispered in a voice most adults suddenly use for babies, "someone's got a very dirty diaper," he said as he undid her diaper and got a clean one. He wiped his daughter with a baby wipe and put powder on her to make sure she wouldn't get a rash before securing the new clean diaper on her.

Almost instantly Charlotte's cries stopped. Chuck finished dressing her back in her pink pj's and carried her back to the rocking chair.

"Oh Charlie," he whispered with a smile as the infant opened her small eyes and looked up at him, "I think mommy's idea of baby lessons really paid off," He chuckled lightly. "Don't you think?" he asked his daughter as he gently kissed the top of her soft head. "I think I was able to know what you needed and successfully change your diaper like a pro," he said impressed with himself as he gently began rocking in the chair.

Chuck realized very quickly that fatherhood changed him. In fact he realized that was a completely changed man when he heard her beautiful cry in the delivery room the second she was welcomed into the world. He knew the second that he found out that he and Blair were expecting. He started to become even more protective then before and in fact started to drive Blair nuts over all the over top baby proofing he started to do almost instantly. At one point Blair told security not to allow Chuck into the Empire because he had failed to let her now how to lift the toilet seat up which resulted in Blair having an accident due to the fact the baby was pressing up against her bladder. He also realized that not only had he Blair had no experience with children let alone babies that they should be taking classes and then when he realized that non of their friends had any knowledge on babies he enrolled Serena, Nate, Dan, and Eric into a baby safety class along with all the soon to be grandparents with his reasoning being was there were around babies so long ago that child rearing practices had changed and therefore needed to be updated in order to be around their grandchild. Of course this didn't sit well with any of them but they soon realized how serious he was about this when he banned any of them from seeing and talking to Blair when all of them failed the course. After two weeks they all realized that if they didn't pass the course they were never going to see Blair, Chuck, or the baby if they didn't take the course seriously and pass. They didn't see the Bass's for a whole month until Chuck was satisfied with instructors report. Blair thought he lost his mind when he started to tell her that a natural birth would be better for the baby instead of her using any drugs during the delivery , which in turn earned him a place in the dog house and the silent treatment. Charlotte Bass had changed him even before she came into the world.

Chuck continued to rock in the chair as his daughter continued to open and close her eyes and look up at him. He couldn't help but smile looking at the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. It still amazed him how he and Blair created this beautiful, living, breathing tiny person. It amazed him that he played a role in creating life. He continued to watch his daughter as she reached her little skinny arm into the air and tried to grasp on to something. Chuck quickly put his finger near his daughter's itty bitty hand and let her grasp her hand around his finger.

"I'm right here baby girl," he whispered as he admired how much she looked like his wife and how even though her hands were ten times smaller then his wife's there were nearly identical so small and dainty with slender fingers and tiny thumbs. Once Charlotte had possession of Chuck's finger her small face contorted into a yawn and her eyes quickly began to flutter shut. Chuck realized quickly as he watched his daughter and held her closely in his arms that she was the best thing he ever did.

"Charlotte Lillian Bass," he whispered to the now almost sleeping baby, "No matter what happens, when your older if I ever yell at you or am angry, when I ground you, when I am proud of you, when your mad at me and think I am the worst because I won't let you date and no boy will ever get my approval, I want you to know that you are the best thing I ever did, you are my biggest accomplishment. Nothing can ever compete with you no business transactions or skyscrapers stand a chance because you are by far the best." He smiled as he placed a few kisses on top of her head.

"I think she's our best accomplishment Bass," Blair whispered as she walked into the nursery and sat down next to her Husband.

"Correction you are the best thing we ever did," Chuck whispered down to the sleeping infant before looking back up at Blair with a bright smile.

"I used to say you were the best thing I ever did," Blair whispered as she looked at her husband holding their fragile daughter in his arms and he continued to rock in the chair.

"It's okay," he said, "I'll settle for second," he smiled at her before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his young wife's lips.

"why didn't you wake me up?" she mused.

"Well first I think my beautiful wife and mother of my child can use all the sleep she can get, second of all I think I'm more of the diaper changing master around here since after all I received an A+ and you received what was that again…oh that's right an A," Blair could help but roll her eyes, "and third I just wanted to have some daddy daughter time," he smiled.

"You're an amazing daddy Chuck," she whispered in words laced with adoration and love.

"You think?" he asked still unsure of himself after all he was only two weeks into the rest of his life.

"Yes," she smiled. "She loves you she only cried for five minutes she instantly feels comforted by you and you know exactly what she needs your doing great," she kissed cheek and Chuck's smile instantly got wider.

"You're the best Mommy," Chuck mused at Blair.

"Really?" she said.

"The best," he whispered.

"Why don't we go back to bed and put her in the bassinet while she is still sound asleep?" Blair said as she carefully got up from the rocking chair. Chuck nodded and carefully got up trying to make sure the baby wouldn't fuss. Chuck noticed that Blair was wincing in pain as she got up and started walking to the door of the nursery.

"How are you feeling," Chuck asked concerned that his wife was still sore.

"Fine considering the fact that somebody was very insistent on a natural delivery this is nothing in comparison just my body healing," She said.

"Well aren't you glad that you didn't endanger I child by using pain meds?" He said defending his persistence.

"I think I would have been happy either way as long as we got the same outcome," She said as she kissed her baby's head before leading the way into their bedroom.

Look out for more one shots


	3. Rainy incidents

Thank you so much for all the reviews and as promised there is more to come. Please keep reading and don't forget to review! This is also in Honor of the return of Boris so here you go.

Chapter 3: Rainy incidents

"Mommy!" a three year Charlie squealed skipping through the hallway with her brunette curls bouncing as she went.

"Yes, Charlie," Blair smiled at her daughter as she reached into the coat closet to get her daughter her butterfly purple raincoat and matching rain boots.

"We're going to feed the ducks in the RAIN," She giggled with excitement. Charlotte Bass loved the rain and she loved feeding the ducks at the pond in Central Park.

"Yes we are Charlie," Blair nodded as she tried getting her very active three-year-old daughter into her raincoat. Blair didn't remember being this energetic and is convinced she gets all this energy from Chuck while he insists it's the other way around.

"Mama?" Charlie said as Blair was now helping her put on her little rain boots.

"Yes pumpkin," she replied.

"We can't leave without Boris" the little girl said with a pout.

"Charlie we have been over this before Daddy doesn't want you to take Boris anywhere outside you know that it is very special to him." She told her.

Boris was the scarf Chuck wore all through out middle school and high school and then retired when he and Blair began dating. Even though Chuck retired the scarf he had always had a special place for it in his heart. It reminded him of his past and all the time he would scheme with Blair in high school. However when Charlie was one she found the scarf and claimed it as her own much to Chuck's disliking but he also could not say no to his daughter. When she was two she started calling Chucks scarf Boris and from then on in the whole family refers to the scarf as Boris and it has become like some sort of security blanket.

"But Mommy," She began to whine. Charlie was also known to be the princess of whining next to her mother of course.

"Charlie," Blair warned her as she got up to get her raincoat.

"I promise I will be careful," she said with her big doe brown eyes. Just like Chuck Blair never could resist caving into her daughter.

"Fine but do not tell Daddy," Blair said, "Dorota" Blair called out.

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota came out of the kitchen with a loaf of bread ready to join mother and daughter on their outing.

"Can you please get Boris for Charlie," She asked her maid and loyal friend.

"Of course," Dorota said exchanging a look with Blair.

Finally the three with them were walking through central park in the rain with Charlie a few feet ahead hoping in and out of puddles while Blair walked next to Dorota who was pushing Charlie's empty stroller.

"Charlie be careful," Blair said to her daughter her now started to run down to the pound, "it's slippery we don't want you to fall into the pond" she said as Charlie continued to run Blair quickly looked over at Dorota as her daughter quickly was running closer towards the pond they both nodded and abandoned the stroller in effort to stop Charlie since they could foresee the near future. But of course before they could get over there Charlie slipped on the wet grass and fell right into the duck pond with the loaf of bread.

"MOMMY!" She screamed as her arms and legs went flailing about instantly.

Blair didn't even think twice before jumping into the dirty duck pond water which would surely ruin her outfit to go and save her daughter.

"I'm here baby," She said trying calm down her hysterical daughter as she lifted her out of the water and handed her to Dorota before getting out soaking wet.

Dorota quickly passed the small girl back to her mother as she continued to cry.

"Boris!" Charlie then began to wail.

Dorota and Blair quickly looked back at the pond to see Chuck's scarf floating in the water completely ruined. Dorota quickly went back over to the pond and picked up the scarf.

"I'm going to bring her over to Arthur and put her the limo will you C-A-L-L C-H-U-C-K?" Blair spelled out to Dorota as she began walking to the limo soaking wet with an hysterical little girl.

"Mr. Chuck…" Dorota said into her cell phone.

Chuck ran out of the elevator and into his house to see a very concerned looking Dorota pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom doorway. He could hear his baby girl crying all the way from the elevator.

"How bad?" Chuck asked Dorota as he gave her his wet coat.

"She thinks your going to be very mad at her Miss Blair did not even change out her wet clothes. Miss Charlie has been crying for past hour." Chuck just nodded before going into the bathroom to see his little girl crying in her bubble bath and a very wet and muddy Blair trying to wash her hair and calm her down.

"Baby it's going to be okay Daddy isn't going to be mad at you," Blair said in a very soothing voice trying to get the shampoo in her hair.

"DAD-DDY," Charlie cried harder once she saw Chuck come into the room.

"Blair let me handle this I'll wash her you go take a bath and I'll join you once I get her cleaned up and calmed down," he said as he helped her up and kissed his wife's head.

"Are you sure," She asked concerned.

"I've got this," he assured her as he turned his attention back to his inconsolable daughter.

"Charlotte," he whispered. Charlie finally stopped screaming and looked up at him with tears streaming down her beautiful little face, "Why are you crying," he said as he undid his cufflinks and put them in the jewelry dish near the sink before he began rolling up his sleeves.

"I fell into the yucky…" she started to say while trying to catch her breath,"Dddu-duck pond a-a-and Boris went in and is now gross," she said as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"It's okay baby girl," he said lovingly as he took her shampoo and opened the bottle and began pouring it's contents into his hands, "I am not mad at you and Dorota already had Boris sent out to get all cleaned." He assured her.

"Yo-you still love me daddy?" she hiccupped.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "of course I still love you Charlie you're my little girl you're my princess don't you ever forget it," he said as he kissed the top of her wet head and she instantly smiled and stopped crying.

"now will you let me wash your hair?" he asked her she simply nodded as Chuck began rubbed the shampoo into her hair.

Chuck just finished washing Charlie and had her wrapped up in a towel and carried her out of the bathroom and was on his way to take her to change into some warm clothes.

"Daddy," Charlie said.

"Yes," He said as he continued to carry the freshly cleaned little girl to her room.

"Dorota can help me get dressed," she said.

"why can't I help you?" he asked a little bit offended.

"Because I want her to braid my hair," She said excitedly.

"And why can't I braid your hair?" he asked her.

Charlie just stared at her father before breaking into a fit of laughter, "you're a silly daddy," she continued to giggle and Chuck began to laugh as well.

"Okay," he said as he handed the little girl over to Dorota, "will give me a kiss before you go? He asked. Of course Charlotte shook her head and gave her father a big peck on the cheek.

Chuck walked into the master bathroom to see his wife fully submerged in a lavender bubble bath.

"Hey there," he said huskily as he sauntered into the bathroom and began taking off his belt.

"So I'm assuming Daddy saves the day once again," Blair said with a quirked eyebrow.

"He always does," he chuckled as he finally took off his boxers and joined his wife for a relaxing bath. Blair just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"She is daddy's little girl," she mused as he wrapped his arms around his wife and began kissing her shoulder.

"Did you really jump into the pond water?" He asked slightly amused.

"Our daughter doesn't really know how to swim yet what do you think?" she replied slyly.

"Oh how I wish I could have seen it," Chuck said laughing as he began rubbing Blair's back. The comment though earned him an elbow in the stomach.

"Ow," he winced.

"I meant seeing you jump into that dirty pond water is something you don't see everyday," he mused.

"Oh and seeing our daughter who can't swim is something you see daily? It was scary Chuck we could have lost our little girl," Blair began to cry.

"You would never have let that happen," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Of course not but it doesn't mean it wasn't scary," she said as she finally relaxed in his arms as he began to kiss her.

"Chuck?" Blair finally said after several minutes of passionate kisses.

"hmm," he hummed.

"Can you tell me what that pregnancy test on the counter there says?" she said with a smile on her face as she looked up at him. Chuck was surprised but not shocked since they just agreed to start trying. He nodded his head as he reached over to the counter to pick up the test, "do you know what it says?" he asked before he looked at it.

"Not a clue I was waiting for you," she said honestly before Chuck looked down at the test.

"Well Mrs. Bass it looks like were adding to our family," he smiled as he handed the test over to his wife who was now smiling from ear to ear with tears in her eyes. Chuck instantly placed his hands on her still flat stomach and began peppering her with more kisses.

"Were having another baby," she stated.

"Were having another baby," he repeated, "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too".

A/N : REVIEW if you want more cause I am full of CB fluff.


	4. A Walk Down Fifth

A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I am so glad you guys are loving these one shots this one is still fluffy and I believe is a classic Chuck and Blair chapter. I actually could see this in an episode kind of sort of. I think it's fun and is a take on something I previously mentioned in one of the previous one shots in this Fan-Fic. Remember to Read and Review. Also If you guys have any requests or prompts for a one shot you would like to see in here please feel free to leave your idea in a review or DM I am willing to take them into account.

Chapter 4: A Walk Down Fifth

"Blair be reasonable and get in," Her husband calmly pleaded with her from the rolled down window of his slowly moving limousine.

"You're telling me to be reasonable," She turned around on the sidewalk to face him, "that's funny I pretty sure you have that backwards," She nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry that I don't want you near people that can endanger our unborn child," He nearly shouted back at her.

"I am walking to Serena's and there is nothing you can do about," She snorted as she resumed waddling down Fifth Avenue.

"You know I can stop the limo and force you in here," he reminded her, "I mean it's not like you can really make it that far," he smirked watching his pregnant wife who was 7 months along try to walk in her 5 inch Dior heels that barely fit her due to her swollen feet which he knew better to never mention.

"BASS," She huffed, "you should know better then to tease your pregnant wife who is carrying your spawn," She nearly screamed.

"Blair can you please get in the limo seriously I am second away from jumping and carrying you into this vehicle," He said amused.

"You wouldn't," She said confidently.

"You know I would," He challenged her.

Blair just turned back around and continued to waddle down the busy avenue. Before she could even register what was happening she was being lifted off the ground and carried into the limo.

"CHUCK BASS PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"No" He said simply as he got both of them into the limo.

"I hate you," She spat.

"No you don't. Actually I think you think I'm being rather charming and cute," he smirked and she just rolled her eyes.

"No I don't think it's cute that you have been keeping me captive in our own penthouse for a week and that you will not allow me to see Serena, Nate or any of our parents your keeping me prisoner!" She said loudly.

"I'm doing what is best for our family," He insisted.

"Chuck I am about this close to leaving you and taking you for every penny you have," She said still annoyed.

"I'm okay with that," He chuckled.

"Really? Because I think you rather go on a detox then wear a suit from JcPenny," She challenged him.

"If it means keeping my child out of the hands of the incapable," He simply responded.

"So your saying our parents are incapable of being around their grandchild even Rufus who was always there for his kids and Cyrus who has nothing but love and warmth in his heart ? There just all incapable to be around our child whom by the way isn't even born yet," She said calmly trying to point out how irrational he was being.

"They failed the class therefore none of them should be around you until they pass," He stated.

"I married a moron," She rolled her eyes.

"No you married a very charming, rich, loving, caring man who is doing what is best," He said as he tried taking her hand in his.

"You are so irritating," She huffed as she moved her hand away from his.

"Well what if we can come to a compromise?" He asked sweetly.

"And what are you suggesting?" She asked a little bit intrigued.

"How about we Skype with them so that way they are not endangering you and our child and you can still see them," He said with a smile as if he was being completely reasonable.

"You can't be serious," she huffed.

"It's the only option," he reminded her.

"No it's not there is always the option of me just sneaking out of the penthouse and paying Arthur off," She smiled wickedly.

"Really and how well did that plan work out for you the past three times you tried sneaking out?" He asked really amused.

"You're a traitor Arthur," Blair shouted through the barrier to Chuck's way too loyal driver, "and how did you find me this time? You were at work and I dismissed Dorota, and I snuck past Arthur. So Bass are you falling back into your stalker ways," She asked annoyed.

"On the contrary my dear wife looks like Dorota also doesn't care for our incompetent friends and is just as protective over you as I am," He smiled.

"You paid her off," Blair said in frustration, "I want a divorce."

"Again, no you don't " He laughed.

"No I don't but you have been keeping me hostage," She said finally trying to take her way too tight and painful heels off.

"Let me help you," He said as he lifted her feet up and took her shoes off.

"Take me home," She finally gave in.

"That's where were heading," He said still smiling.

Blair took out her phone and dialed.

"Dorota I need you to come home…. Yes right now… Yes he found me," She rolled her eyes and Chuck let out a chuckle as she continued to talk to her loyal (not so loyal) maid. "Well remember that special gift I bought for Chuck well I need you to find the box …Chuck will be getting his special present tonight… I know Dorota… yes that will be all," She said as she hung up the phone and smiled lovingly at her husband who now suddenly looked very concerned.

"I know that look Mrs. Bass" He said anxiously.

"What look?" She said innocently as she batted her long eyelashes.

"That look," He exclaimed.

"I don't know what you talking about ," She continued to play innocent.

They remained silent for the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

><p>"Oh Dorota," Blair called out as she walked at of the elevator with her husband holding her shoes and purse walking nervously behind her anticipating what his wife had in store for him.<p>

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota came scrambling into the foyer of the Bass penthouse.

"Did you locate the package?" Blair asked.

"Yes Miss Blair it right over there," Dorota pointed at the big box sitting a top the table they had in the foyer area.

"Thanks Dorota," Blair nodded with a smile before turning around to her skeptical looking husband. "Now would you mind taking that box and bringing it into the living room I would say I would carry it but you know I am 7 months pregnant with your child and we all know how over protective you are," She said before waddling towards the living room where she plopped down on a big comfy couch.

Chuck nodded and dropped her shoes and bag on the table and picked up the big box and followed his wife.

"Now Chuck," Blair started looking more amused, "I think you should open your present now."

Chuck stared at her in disbelief after all it was maybe 15 minutes ago she was yelling at him from the sidewalk. "What's are angle?" He asked as he began to try and open the big box.

"Angle? Can't a loving wife buy her loving, faithful, overprotective husband a very thoughtful gift," She said in a very pleasant soft voice.

"I think you forgetting who you are talking to," He said amused, "and I know that my wife doesn't buy me gifts when she is royally annoyed with me in fact she has been known to punish me," he said as he finally opened the box.

"No this is very thoughtful I promise," Blair swore as she watched her husband look into the box with a now very confused expression.

"What is this?" He said taking out a big black vest that had padding for a breast and belly.

"This is an empathy belly in other words I bought you a prostatic breast and belly and for someone who prides themselves on knowing the female anatomy so well I'm really quite shocked you couldn't figure that out," She said with a big smile on her face.

"I know what it is Blair I mean why did you buy it?" he asked confused.

"Well it's obviously not for me since I am already pregnant I wonder who it could be for," She smirked.

"Blair now your not be reasonable," He protested when he realized she was going to be make him wear the pregnancy stimulator.

"Oh but dear husband you must. After all you have kept me cooped up in isolation from the only people I care about besides you are all about the hands on experience I mean you are the man who sperminated me and convinced me to go through with a natural child birth. Are you now not willing to experience the joys of being pregnant?" She said mockingly.

"I...I…I mean…" Chuck couldn't say anything.

"I mean after all your child has been pressing up on my bladder making go to the bathroom every five minutes, making it hard for me to breath, Swollen ankles and fingers and your not willing to get that hand on experience. If I am to follow your rules you have to follow mine and if you want me staying put until our family and friends pass this ridiculous baby training course you have enrolled them in you better believe that I making you where that contraption," She said pleased with herself knowing she would be winning this argument in a matter of seconds.

"Fine," He said grumpily as he passed her the instructions.

"Oh and Bass," She said happily, "If you expect me to stay away from our friends until they pass this course of yours you are to be staying home with me because we don't know how long it will actually take them to pass and I have been quite lonely," She smiled and he nodded as he began putting the empathy belly on.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Blair sat comfortably on the couch with her laptop set on the coffee table.<p>

"B! you look amazing your positively glowing" Serena squealed via skype at finally seeing her best friend.

" Thank you Serena and I really don't know how many more times I can apologize for your step brother's behavior," Blair said with giggle.

"It's Chuck," Nate said as he took a seat next to Serena.

"Speaking of which where is that over protective psychotic husband of yours," Serena said curiously, "I mean if he isn't around come sneak out so we can hang."

"Nice try," They heard a grumpy sounding Chuck say, "it's not going to happen." Blair began laughing as she looked at her husband who was sitting next to her away from the view of their best friends.

"Were not mad at you Chuck we just think you lost your damn mind so you it's okay if join our conversation," Nate said.

"I would prefer not to thank you very much," Chuck, said still off to the side.

"Oh I think that's a great idea and besides they really can't kill you via Skype," Blair said with a big bright smile.

"Blair," Chuck warned her but before he could do anything she pushed the laptop further back so that their two blonde friends could get a perfect view of her husband.

"Oh…My… God," Both Nate and Serena gasped instantly covering their mouths with their hands in pure shock.

"See he is right here," Blair smiled at him which only made him frown more.

"Are you wearing a prostatic belly bump?" Serena asked not knowing what to call it.

"No it's an empathy belly my wife thinks that this is the best way for me to experience what she is going through," giving his step sister and best friend a lame excuse.

"Oh in other words this is Blair getting back at you for keeping her away from us," Serena laughed.

"No," Chuck tried to defend, "okay yes," he finally admitted.

"Dude are you wearing one of Blair's shirts?" Nate asked as he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"NO," Chuck tried to cover up the fact he was indeed wearing one of his wife's maternity shirts.

"Oh yes he is I bought that with Blair several weeks ago back when I was still allowed to be around her," Serena said hysterically laughing while revealing the absolute lie he was telling.

"Neither of you breathe a word of this or must I remind you both that I have a file full of dirty little secrets that you wouldn't want anyone to find out about" Chuck said getting angry as he shut the computer.

"Chuck," Blair whined.

"You made your point," he stated flatly.

"Have I?" Blair questioned him.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Good. Now can you honestly tell me that you trust those two with a baby yet alone our baby?" Chuck finally asked her.

"Of course," She said unconvincingly.

"Really?" he said with raised eyebrows, "So if lets say we had to go out for an hour or two you would trust them to take care of our precious little baby?" He pressed her.

"No of course not there not even the first people I would call to watch our child. Dorota is higher on the list then those two," Blair blurted out.

"I knew it," He laughed.

"Don't let it get to your head your still being extremely ridiculous about it," Blair still pointed out.

"That may be so but my heart is in the right place," He said as he attempted to move from the couch and kiss his wife but was struggling with the added weight the empathy belly put on him.

"That's true," Blair smiled as she scooted over to kiss her husband, "I think it's time you take that silly thing off. You look stupid in that thing and it's a little bit off putting," Blair started to laugh.

"While I do love this shirt I much prefer you wearing it the me though I do prefer you wearing nothing at all," He smiled as he began taking the belly off.

"You perv," She shot at him.

"Agh," he sighed as he finally freed himself and could breath more easily, "you wouldn't have it any other way," He smiled as he finally was able to give his wife the kiss he was meaning to give her.

"Mmm," Blair hummed.

"How about we order some dinner," He mumbled into her ear.

"Yes I'm famished," Blair nodded.

"I'm craving…" Chuck began to joke.

"Very funny I'm in the mood for some Italian, the usual," She said as she got up and waddled towards the bathroom.

Chuck just nodded and took out his phone to place their order.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one don't forget to review and leave me some prompts that I may use for some of the upcoming one shots. Thanks again.


	5. In an Instant

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and alerts and favorites as always greatly appreciated. I just want to say sorry for any grammar mistakes all my fault since I'm not having this story beta'd because I want to get these updates out as quickly as possible. Also I'm not even going to talk about last nights episode if you want to give ideas sound off and blow some steam leave it in your reviews please. As always Read and Review.

In an Instant there is a Love I Never Knew Existed

"I'm so proud of you," Blair smiled brightly at her husband as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Really?" He asked.

"Chuck you officially have the number hotel in New York City and you have the mayor throwing you party in your honor based on all you have given back to the community by your generous donations and restorations of historical landmarks," She smiled even more.

"You Mrs. Bass are being way too kind," He said as he kissed her in the middle of the Oak room at the Plaza Hotel where tonight's even was being held.

"Don't get too used to it," She giggled.

"Chuck, Blair," Lily said to the newly married couple.

"Hi Lily," Blair smiled as she gave her mother in law a hug and kiss before letting her husband do the same.

"Rufus," Chuck said extending his hand out for a handshake that sort of turned into an awkward hug.

"Oh Blair dear you look positively radiant as always," Blair blushed.

"Thank you Lily I'm sorry we haven't been able to make it to any of your weekly brunches since we have been back from our trip to Europe please forgive us. I promise you we will be there tomorrow at 11 am sharp," Blair told her.

"Blair really it's okay you and Chuck have been quite busy and plus you guys have only been married for 8 weeks it's completely natural for the two of you to be very occupied," Lily insisted and Blair blushed again.

"I think your stepmother thinks all we do is have sex all day long," Blair whispered into Chuck's ear with a giggle.

"You mean to tell me we don't?" Chuck laughed as he pulled out a chair for his wife to sit in.

"You know what I meant," She rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you too aren't talking about your sex life at the dinner table," Serena said as she hugged her mother and sat down next to Blair with Nate and Dan following her soon after.

"So Chuck," Rufus began "Now that you are officially on top in the Manhattan and Brooklyn Hotel game what other business endeavors are you focusing on?"

"Well right now I am at the beginning stages of working with a design team to start expanding the Empire and taking it down to South Beach as a resort," Chuck began.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Bass but here is the '95 Dom you requested," A Cater waiter said as he presented the bottle to the table.

"Thank you," Chuck said, "May I? It's my wife's favorite," he dismissed the waiter and popped the bottle of champagne open and began to pour the drink into everyone's flute.

"No thank you," Blair whispered to him.

This instantly startled him, "It's your favorite. I requested this bottle just for you,"

"I'm not thirsty," She told him.

Chuck was completely thrown off as to why his wife refused to drink especially on a special occasion like tonight. He also wasn't the only one who noticed Blair's refusal of her favorite champagne. Tons of ideas started running through his head as if it was a crime that his wife refused one glass of champagne. Until suddenly he figured it out.

"Did you hear that?" He said to Blair.

"Hear what?" She said, as she looked at Chuck confused.

"The music. I think we should go dance Mrs. Bass," He said as he quickly got up from his chair and pulled Blair away towards the Dance floor.

"Chuck I thought you said we were going to dance," Blair said even more confused as Chuck dragged her across the grand ballroom and into and empty lounge where he locked the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked thoroughly amused.

"Aw you used to really enjoy when I would whisk you away during social events and have my way with you," He smirked.

"While I do quite enjoy our fun little sex games there was a chocolate soufflé being served that had my name written all over it," She said annoyed.

"I'll let you go back if your lucky once we talk." Chuck said as he intertwined his hand with hers and guided them to the little couch.

"Talk? About what?"

"About the fact that you're pregnant," Chuck said with a huge radiating smile.

Blair's eyes instantly widened.

"What?" Blair said absolutely floored by what Chuck just said.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I… I… I think I am," she said nervously as looked at Chuck. "I haven't been feeling well and my breasts have been sore and I've been so tired lately and I'm two weeks late," she told him still nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me," he said softly.

"Because I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure I mean I even wore sweat pants and a hoodie to the drugstore today and I bought a test."

"Did you take it yet?" He asked.

"No I couldn't. Part of me was scared and then the other part of me realized I wanted to find out with you," She said softly, "and the other part of me was completely scared to tell you because we have only talked about starting a family that one time months ago and I didn't know how you would feel about it especially since we just got married weeks ago." She admitted.

"First of all whatever the results say I would be happy with as long as I am with you," he kissed her softly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," He confirmed for her. "So where is this test you bought?" He asked her curiously.

"It's right in here," she said lifting her clutch up.

"There's a bathroom right over there," He pointed to the little bathroom that just happened to be conveniently located in the back of the room.

"Will you stay with me?" Blair said as she opened up her clutch to take out the tests.

"Of course," smiled as he got up with her and walked hand in hand towards the bathroom.

"Chuck," Blair said before going to the bathroom, "what gave me away?"

"Simple." Chuck laughed, "My wife would never refuse her favorite vintage on any occasion," he laughed. "Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked.

"No I'm pretty sure I can handle peeing," She laughed nervously.

"I'm right here if you need me."

"I know." She said as she went in.

A few minutes late Blair came out.

"So?" Chuck asked impatiently

"We wait," She said with a big sigh.

"How long?" Chuck asked.

"As of now two more minutes." Blair said as she looked at her phone.

"Chuck I don't think I can look at the results I'm too scared," Blair said as she squeezed Chuck's hands.

"I'll go get the stick and I'll tell you the results," He said.

"Well it's time," She said as she let out a loud breath as her phone alarm went off.

"Ok I'll be right back." He said getting up. He bent down and gave Blair a tender kiss on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

"Blair," He called out.

"Yes?" she said shakily.

"How many did you take?" He laughed as he stared out the counter lined with several pregnancy tests.

"I bought two different brands each of them had three so I just took all of them I want to be positive," she told him.

"Ok," He said as he grabbed one and walked back over to Blair without looking at the results.

"So tell me what does it say?' She said even more nervous then before.

Chuck nodded as he sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his as he lifted up his free hand to read the test results.

"Blair," Chuck started to say with tears in his eyes.

"What… What does it say?" She barely could make out the sentence.

"We are having a baby," He said as tears started streaming down both their faces as Chuck showed his wife the positive test result.

"Oh Chuck," Blair began to cry happily, "Are you sure?" she said almost too shocked.

"It says positive." He smiled as he began kissing her.

"It could be a false positive," She said as she abruptly stopped kissing her husband. Blair shot up from the couch and pulled Chuck back into the bathroom.

"Read them all to me," she ordered him. Chuck rolled his eyes and began to pick up each test.

"Positive, Positive, Positive, Positive, and I'll let you do the honors of reading the last one," he said with a gigantic smile as he handed the last test over to Blair.

"Positive," She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure were having a Baby," Chuck said as he lifted Blair up and spun her around.

"Oh my god," Blair said as happy tears streamed down her face. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever been happier," Chuck said with an excited laugh.

"Really never been happier?" She chuckled.

"It's a different kind of happy I can't explain it." He told her as he hugged her tightly.

"I do it's like in an instant everything just changed," She smiled.

"It's exactly like that I know we have only known for a matter of minutes but I can't even begin to tell you the amount of love I already have for this child," He said as he kissed her passionately.

"I feel this overwhelming need to protect you both," He said as he held Blair closer.

"Just please do me a favor and don't become neurotic and over protective," Blair said lovingly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I can't make any promises in fact I want to take you home right now and celebrate properly just the two of us," He said grabbing all the positive tests and putting them in her clutch.

"Ew Chuck what do you think your doing? You know I peed on those right" Blair said with a disgusted face.

"Well don't people make baby books? it should be put in there," He said as he closed Blair's clutch and handed it to her.

"We found out five minutes ago and your already becoming Mr. Mom," She laughed.

"I can't help it something just came over me." He continued to smile. "Come on were gong home," Chuck told her as he took hand and held on tightly as he opened the door and made his way to the exit of the Ballroom.

"Chuck," Blair protested, "the Mayor hasn't even given his speech and award to you yet."

"Do you think I really care?" he asked her.

"No, but I do," She said as he stopped walking which of course halted Chuck from progressing any further.

"Lily can accept on my behalf," he told her.

"Really and what excuse are you going to be telling everyone?" She questioned him.

"Fine," Chuck huffed, "but as soon as I accept the award we are leaving and you have to come up with me to accept." Chuck told her as he turned around and walked back to their seats.

"You are already becoming neurotic and overly protective," Blair rolled her eyes.

"First of all don't act like you don't love being the center of attention and second of all you know all to well how protective I can get over thing that are mine especially my wife and now my unborn child," Chuck whispered to her before they made it back to their table.

* * *

><p>As soon as the award was presented to Chuck with Blair at his side they made their quick exit out of the ballroom and out of the Plaza.<p>

"Your Limo awaits," He said gesturing toward Arthur who was standing there with the door open.

"Hmm maybe we can celebrate in the Limo before celebrating at home," Blair winked at him before getting into the vehicle.

"Are sure we can do that?" he asked with a curious expression.

"If there is one thing I know about pregnancy is that sex is completely safe. In fact they say pregnancy makes a woman's libido increase." She said with a sexy smirk.

"MMM…" Chuck mumbled into her neck as he began laying Blair down on the back seat of the limo, "I don't know if your libido can increase anymore," He laughed against her clavicle. "Because if it did I may not be able to keep up."

"Ha ha ha," Blair burst out laughing totally ruining the mood.

"Mind telling me what's so funny,"

"You…Chuck Bass… My Husband," Blair started to say between laughs, "Infamous Sex God… just said he may not be able to keep up with his pregnant wife's sexual needs," Blair was now having a laughing fit.

"I was teasing of course I can," he said offended.

"Sounds like a bet to me," She smiled.

"Fine what are do you get if you win," He asked.

"I'll have to think about it." She said, "What about if you win?"

"The satisfaction of knowing I can always satisfy Blair Bass' every sexual desire and need." He said he resumed kissing her.

More one-shots to come **Review** please.


End file.
